Resident Potter
by Sinkingboat
Summary: House has a new patient with a strange past. The only way to save this patient is to discover a truth hidden to the majority or the world. House MD Harry Potter crossover. HouseCuddy HarryHermione HarryCameron
1. Chapter 1

AN: Ok… here's the time frame. This is the episode right before House was shot in season two. I would have started from season three (I have heard its great) but I refuse to watch it as I missed the first half of the season. As for the Harry Potter cross-over this is about 5 years after he killed Voldemort. I'll have a better estimate later in the story. Ok side not please check this story out- Harry Potter and the exiled slayer I tried leaving the link but as the seven people who have read this story can attest it didn't show… so check out my fav stories its like ten down. If you like any of my stories you are def goin to like this one… It is totally cool but the author hasn't updated in like two months so leave a compelling review like. 'Start writing or else!'

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Harry Potter or House M.D.

Chapter One

Break Down

Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital was as busy as ever. The clinic was over run with walk ins as it was every Saturday. The OR was also packed. Gun shot wounds, car accidents, heart attacks, yep just like any other day. There were a few secluded spots scattered around the vast hospital, mostly offices and break rooms. In one such room a weary doctor inserted four quarters and then pressed a button representing his desired coffee. He really only had two choices. Coffee or decaf… no way in hell was a non-caffeinated beverage coming anywhere nears his lips. As the machine spluttered to life and scolding hot liquid began to pour into his overused styrofoam cup, he turned his wrist to check the time. He had just beaten his personal best. Another ten minutes and that would make twenty-six hours. More than a day of stitching wounds, inserting valves, and explaining why daddy wouldn't be coming home. He hated that the most. The blood and guts… no big deal, but throw a teary eyed five year old at him and you might as well of shoved a chunk of Kryptonite up Super-Man's…

"Damn!" The doctor hissed in pain as his trusty cup betrayed him and cracked. The scolding hot drink burned his hand as he scurried to find an empty spot on the counter to place it least he either spill it or lose his hand.

Beep! Beep!

He shut his eyes tight before giving up on his drink all together. He grabbed his pager off his belt.

-OR STAT-

Sighing he began to rush his way out of the break room. As hurried down the hall he began to see dark spots clouding his vision. He shrugged it off as the effect from the harsh hallway lights in comparison to the dull ones of the break room. Just as he reached the elevator a powerful wave of nausea came over him. The other doctors and patients waiting for the lift gave him a suspicious look. Unable to control himself he vomited onto the hospital floor.

"Damn it!" One of the patients shouted as his shoes where prayed with some of the sickness

Desperately he tried to catch his breath as a thick darkness began to surround him. He only had enough energy for one last grunt before the darkness claimed him and he collapsed to the floor unconscious. The unit secretary for the floor immediately paged for help.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Doctor Gregory House nodded his head slightly to the upbeat tune of Nina Simone which blared though his speakers. His iPod sitting snugly in its perch between the two high quality speakers. The soft thud of a slightly over sized tennis ball hitting the glass wall across from him kept with the rhythm of the music. Just as he re-launched the round projectile with his cane the front door opened.

"Owe! What the hell!?" Wilson, the resident oncologist exclaimed as he rubbed the spot on his forehead where the ball had hit.

"Heads up!" House said in warning. Wilson glared. "Oops, too late huh!? See this is why I gave golf up! I can only yell 'FOUR' after the balls done its damage!" He yelled over the music as he strained to reach down from his comfortable reclined position in his chair, feet on desk, to grab the ball which had made its way back across the room to him. Wilson gave an unamused smile and took a seat opposite House, turning off the blaring music as he did so.

"Listen, House I'm not sure if you heard-"

"Uh oh." House interrupted.

"Uh oh?" Wilson asked.

"You're not lecturing me, which means you have a favor to ask and I'm not goin' to like it." House frowned thoughtfully as he twirled his cane with one hand and tossed the ball up and down with the other. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a manila folder poking out from Wilson's lab coat. "A patient huh? What zebra do you have for me today."

Wilson sighed and pulled the folder from his coat, opening it. As he skimmed over the words he already knew by heart he explained aloud to House. "Twenty-five year old male, passed out at work after becoming suddenly ill-"

"Oh I know this one!" House interrupted waving his hand rapidly in the air.

Wilson glared at House. "I haven't even finished the symptoms." House rolled his eyes as he popped out a vicodin from his prescription bottle.

"Don't you know!?" He asked rhetorically. "It's all the gossip at the water fountain!" Sighing House hoped that he could make one last ditch effort not to take on the case. " Twenty-eight year old _doctor_," he stressed the word while looking pointedly at Wilson, "passes out after puking on Mr. Dickerson's shoes. It took me a while to work out what he has, but then it hit me. _Exhaustion_! He was on call for over a day- speed freak- that's bound to play havoc on the…" He gestured to his body, "on this stuff."

Wilson gave an exasperated sigh. "The nausea?" He asked. House's eyes narrowed.

"Have you ever had the break room coffee!? The man's lucky to be alive!" Wilson smiled.

"And the tumor in his brain?" House paused his entire body taking on a new pose.

"You checked for a tumor because he had the stomach flu?"

"No. We gave a full body scan at his request…" Houses eyes narrowed in suspicion at someone wanting tests. "That's when we found the tumor." Wilson explained.

"So? You are the Oncologist. Recommend a good neurosurgeon." House pointed out.

"It's not cancer. I don't know what this is." Wilson's frustration at not being able to help a friend and colleague leaked through into the tone of his voice. House frowned.

"You're friends with him?" Wilson nodded. "You're too close. Give it to Jacobs." House suggested in a placating voice. Wilson shook his head, and reached into the folder to withdraw a MRI scan. With a slightly curious expression, House watched Wilson place the scan on his light board. As the black scan became suddenly illuminated, House couldn't help but gape at the scan. It was completely normal except a small 'tumor' no bigger than a pencil eraser in the exact shape of a lighting bolt.

"That's no tumor. It's not a lesion either." House stated. Wilson sighed not turning from the scan.

"You'll take the case."

"I'll be damned if Jacobs gets it." House stated quietly still staring at the strange growth. Wilson sighed in relief. House sprung up from his seat with a slight wince as he leaned on his cane. As he made his way to the conference room he snatched the file from Wilson.

House looked at the serene faces of Dr. Cameron and Dr. Foreman as they power napped. The doctors were sitting opposite each other but were mirroring each other. Both had their heads slumped on top of a medical journal and both were drooling slightly. They had had a pretty heavy case load the last few weeks. House turned to Wilson who was looking on with an amused grin.

"Aren't they precious!?" House asked in a staged whisper over his shoulder. "DO I HAVE TO DO _ALL_ THE WORK AROUND HERE?" The sleeping doctors jumped out of their sleep. Both were slightly startled, but Foreman was awake enough to reply.

"It would be a nice change. You did punch out right on time yesterday leaving us to administer the treatment and finish the paper work." Foreman spoke mildly but his annoyance was clear. House twirled his cane from the handle slinging it on top of his right shoulder. He stroked his chin in clearly thoughtful expression.

"You're right." He finally sighed. "This time you solve the case and I'll do the paper work."

"We have a case?" Cameron asked perking up as she made her way to the corner of the room to make some coffee.

"I'd say so. You'll have your work cut out for you this time." Wilson put in. House fake glared at his friend.

"Ye of little faith, why don't you go hit on the new nurse. Oh, and while you're down their tell the prodigal son to finish his clinic hours and get up here."

Wilson smirked as he exited the room. "I'll tell Chase that he can finish _your_ hours later."

House smiled toothily. "Thanks Jimmy! So on to this freak of nature…" House limped over to the white board and began writing the symptoms.

Fainting

Nausea/ vomiting

Weird 'lightning' tumor

Cameron and Foreman exchanged a questioning glance.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Images flashed before his eyes. Some were of moments he treasured others he'd rather not remember at all.

He was running to someone. He knew he had to get to them. He couldn't fail. It was too important. No one would be taken from him again. A piercing scream echoed through the night before a green light lit up the dark sky.

Harry Potter sprung awake gasping for breath. His arm twitched in pain as he pulled against the I.V. in his arm. He raked him brain trying to remember what had happened. Was he at St. Mungos? Did he kill Voldemort? Where was Hermione? And then it all caught up with him. Like jumping into ice water, the memories rushed back at him with the speed of a bullet. He had failed.

Dr. Allison Cameron watched their patient jerk in his sleep. She checked the monitor to find that his stats were fine. He must be dreaming. Suddenly his animated green eyes sprung open as he gasped for breath. She could see fear and uncertainty fill them before a calm storm of depression and pain settle in his green depths. The amount of pain she saw made her heart rise up in her throat and her breath quicken. Steadying herself she walked into the room file in hand.

"Dr. Potter?" Her voice seemed to break him from his revelry. His intense eyes focused on her concerned gaze. It was like a battle of wills. Her fight to help and his to surrender to the pain.

"Yes…" He looked towards her chest, "Dr. Cameron? The test results are in?" Harry asked calmly.

"Yes… we found a abnormal growth in your head. We're not sure what it is exactly, but were hopeful that we'll….you were expecting this weren't you?" She asked recognizing the look in his eyes.

"Not exactly. I knew something was wrong." She nodded and then held in a gasp as she noticed for the first time a lightning bolt scar hiding behind his forehead. Self-consciously Dr. Potter readjusted his thick black hair to cover the disfiguration.

This was definitely going to be a strange case.

AN: I won't be able to update for a while, but I am doing research for this and other stories so just check the alert button when you review and no problemo. PS don't forget to check out the story I mentioned in the pre-story ANs. Kay sees yas laters.


	2. Differential

AN: **WARNING**: This story is not suitable for grammar hounds, sticklers or Nazis! We will not be held responsible for any cringing, shortness of breath or strokes. Thank you and enjoy.

Chapter Two

DIFFERENTIAL

"What's more strang than a patient requesting tests?" House asked carelessly as he dazed off into the distance. Cameron arched an eyebrow.

"A responsible individual would ask to be tested when they have reasonable suspicions." She stated in their patients defense. House ignored Cameron. Ford and Chase shared a glance.

"Are we talking about Harry or in general?" Chase asked willing to play the game.

"Who's Harry?" House asked confusedly.

"A patient who's actually right." Forman answered the original question. House nodded looking at the white board.

"He didn't do this to himself!" Cameron objected at House's train of thought.

"He still knows more than he's saying." Foreman put in.

"Right, so he cut his forehead open and put a tumor inside his head?" Cameron asked sarcastically.

"It's not a tumor." Foreman replied. "He could know the cause."

"Why would he do this to himself?" Chase asked.

"Why do woman get breast implants?" House asked.

"Because society puts pressure on woman to look a certain way." Cameron interjected.

"Your saying he did this for attention?" Foreman asked.

"Attention? I was talking about breasts. Speaking of…" House trailed off as he spotted the local Dean of Medicine walking past with a strong gate. Before anyone could object House was out of the office and _hot_ on Cuddy's _tail_.

"You know I'm on to you." House stated trying to make up with her pace. "Sending Wilson with the file… It threw me off for before I realized who he really was."

"And who is that?" Cuddy asked refraining from slowing despite House's obvious pain in limping behind her.

"New sperm donor, and honestly he's a little young. Just so you know averaging out the two parents' age doesn't actually make you any younger." Cuddy stopped to glare at her infectious disease specialist as a shocked woman made her way past them. Cuddy sent the lady an apologetic smile which was returned with a blank stare.

"House, I have no idea what you are talking about, and I haven't for years. What do you want?" Cuddy sighed. House raised an eyebrow.

"Giving in already? That was just the warm up round." House prodded. Cuddy continued on her way.

"Well you know, at my age and all, I just don't have the energy I used to. Don't you have clinic hours?" She shot out over her shoulder.

"Yeah- but I can't annoy you and save the sick at the same time, and you know exactly what I'm talking about. Charming, handsome, doctor with these forest green eyes…" Cuddy rolled her eyes at House's dramatization.

"He is my employee and nothing else." She answered. House's eyes narrowed.

"So you don't deny sending Wilson in with the file?" He asked. Cuddy's eyes took on a less playful manner.

"Potter's a brilliant doctor with a bright future. Hell, sometimes I'd swear he was you twenty years ago, but then I remember he's an actual human being with a heart. Wilson and I both care for him as a friend, which is why we thought you should handle the case."

"You care about him _so_ you thought _I_, the evil mad scientist, should handle the case?" House asked sarcastically.

"Just do your job, House." Cuddy said with a glare over her shoulder as she headed back on her way.

_"Stay with me Hermione! You can't go! You're all I have left!" Tears bit at his eyes mixing with dirt and blood. He brushed her thick, blood soaked curls back to gaze unobstructed into her eyes._

_"I'm sorry." She whispered. He shook his head, whimpering like a child._

_"No, you have nothing to be sorry for! Just hang on a little longer for me." Hermione gave a watery smile as she reached up with her remaining strength to run her hand through his raven, hair one last time. Her eyes closed for the final time._

_"NO!!! Hermione! I love you! Please- oh god- don't leave me!" He clutched her fragile, frame closely as his tears finally fell. _

"NO!" Harry sprung awake from his nightmare. He winced as he noticed he had pulled his IV out in his sleep. Blood squirted from the now unclosed vein and stained the sheets. He pressed on the wound to stem the blood flow.

"Here let me." Harry jumped, unaware anyone else was in the room. "Sorry." Cameron apologized. Harry nodded absently as he watched her go about putting in a clean IV. "Nightmare?" The young doctor asked sensitively. Harry shook his head.

"Yeah, my life." He answered with a bitter smirk. Cameron's eyes filled with worry sending a pang of guilt straight though Harry. "Sorry. I didn't mean to take that out on you." Harry said sincerely. Cameron almost laughed.

"Don't worry about it! Have you forgotten who my boss is?" She asked with a smile.

"House does have quiet the reputation doesn't he?" Harry asked with a smirk. Silence drew upon them as Cameron went about gathering blood samples.

"So… do you want to talk about it?" Cameron's soft voice snapped Harry out of his revelry.

"'Bout what?" He asked innocently. Cameron smirked sitting on the edge of the bed,

"About 'Hermione'." She said remembering the name he mumbled in his sleep. Harry looked away at the mention of her name.

"No." His voice was calm but there was a steel resolve imbedded inside. Cameron nodded looking away.

"I know what it's like." She stated not meeting his eyes. "My husband died of cancer." Cameron squeezed her eyes shut, confused as to why she was telling a complete stranger such a personal story. "I was just half-way though med school when we met. He was at the hospital frequently during my classes… I just thought he was visiting someone, and then after a cup of coffee one day he tells me… WHAM. Just like that. I mean… I had just started to feel… I don't know what… and then he tells me he had a year to live if he's lucky. We were lucky. He died a little over two years later." She quickly wiped away the one stray tear.

"I'm sorry." Harry said when she met his eyes again. "I guess in some ways I am lucky then. I met Hermione when I was eleven years old… and I'll tell you she was the bossiest little twelve year old you'll ever meet…" He gazed off in remembrance. Cameron smiled.

"Love at first sight?" She asked with a smile. Harry smirked turning back to her.

"Hardly. She impressed me to be sure. She was the smartest wi- woman I'd ever met, but I was too shy to interact with her. My best friend at the time was still going through the cootie stage and I didn't want to lose my fist friend."

"First friend? You knew him for a long time?" She asked with a smile.

"Uh- no- not exactly. I guess you could say I lived a sheltered life until I went to boarding school." Cameron raised an eyebrow.

"You lived a _sheltered_ life _before_ you went to boarding school?" She asked disbelievingly. Harry smiled.

"Well, my boarding school wasn't as strict as some I suppose." Cameron smiled as she saw Harry's eyes light up for the first time sense she'd met him.

"You have beautiful eyes." She said in a haze. Harry's face heated up.

"T-thanks." Harry cleared his throat hoping to relieve his embarrassment. This seemed to snap Cameron out of her daze.

"I- uh- I'd better get these to the lab." She said gesturing to the blood samples. "I'll see you later." She blushed before making a hasty retreat.

Cameron hurried down the hall trying to escape her embarrassment when…

"Should I be sending Chase to take the samples? Or do you think you can control your hormones?"

"JESUS!" Cameron gasped clutching a hand to her chest. "I thought sneaking around only came naturally to you when avoiding clinic duties!" House raised an eyebrow.

"Mocking the handicapped? That's a step up for you." Cameron frowned in a self-deprecating way.

"Not the handicapped, House; just you." With that she brushed passed him and continued on her way to the lab.

House twirled his cane as he stared contemplating the hospital room just down the hall and its contents.

"Me twenty years ago… gotta see that." He mumbled sarcastically before limping to the glass door. The patient- Potter?- was reading a medical journal, but House could still make out the faint red bush that still had yet to recede completely. "You certainly have a talent for charming the ladies around here. First you go to work on the head honcho- bold but ambitious."

"I was wondering how long you'd stand out there before you'd come in…" Harry said not looking up from the journal. "Why so afraid of your patients?" He asked finally meeting House's eyes.

"Are you kidding!?" House asked dramatically waving around. "They're sick! With germs! Speaking of sick… you certainly made quiet the impression drowning in your own vomit three-weeks into your career here. That mighta gotten you buy at Sacred Heart- or even been a requirement- but here we have higher standards. We expect all regurgitated matter to be placed into a proper receptacle."

"So what's the differential then?" Harry asked assuming, falsely, that House had a real reason to visit.

"Don't you know? We were running _your_ tests. So I assumed you'd handle that kinda stuff." Harry raised an eyebrow. "So- Doc- what's wrong with the patient today?"

Harry sighed. "Got a white board?" House smirked. This could be fun.

AN: Short but hopefully sweet. With House on again I lost a little momentum, but seeing as the season sucks so far I thought I'd get a new chapter out.


	3. Bedside Manner

AN: Finally a new post. Sorry but work school and life take up more time then you might think. Longer chapters ahead.

Chapter Three

Bedside Manner

Hospitals are rarely a fun place to be. The cheap art reproductions with the wide landscape views of oceans and nature would be pleasant enough if it wasn't for the fact the last time you caught yourself staring at a copy was another hospital. Try harder and you can barely remember the last time you actually walked on a beach or hiked through the woods. Worse still… hospital rooms are usually shared by another half naked patient. You could be in pediatrics and still the smell of sick death weighs heavily. There's no place you'll find yourself more hypochondriacal. Wash your hands three times with hot soap, but don't forget to use a paper towel when opening the door. Hold your breath when someone sneezes; germs traveling at 42 meters a second. Wash your hands again. Yet in the midst of this two doctors watched with wide eyes full of enjoyment as two of their colleagues argued over the illness currently killing one of them.

Chase walked around a corner of Princeton Plainsboro to find the amusing sight first hand. Just ahead of him Dean of Medicine Lisa Cuddy and colleague Allison Cameron were peaking between the blinds of their current patient to watch the show. Chase leaned to the side slightly to get a glimpse himself. There was a shout before he saw a flash of a cane and a mug of ice chips crash to the floor. Smirking Chase made his way over to the two ladies.

"Who's winning?" He asked startling them out of their daze. They replied simultaneously but with apposing views.

"House."

"Harry."

Cameron and Cuddy shared a brief glance towards each other before looking back towards the show.

"What are you doing here Chase?" Cuddy asked. Chase almost laughed at her accusatory tone. Like she's working? He thought sardonically.

"I got the tox screen and x-rays back." Chase answered waving the folder. Cuddy grabbed it out of his hand before he could even finish the sentence.

"I'll take it in." She said as she took a cursory glance at the results. Cameron pouted as she was too late to claim the job.

HS VS HR HS VS HR HS VS HR HS VS HR HS VS HR HS VS HR HS VS HR HS VS

"Oh pleeease!" House dragged out. "For a moment I thought you were an intelligent being, but happily you prove my theory of a lower evolutionary class of humanity correct!" Harry knitted his brows as he looked towards the clock.

"Mind if we hold on? My shows on and I think Erica is only pretending to be in a coma." Harry asked as he poked around for his remote. House froze.

"I KNOW Erica is lying because she wants out of her marriage to her ex-father-in-law." House stated as he snatched the remote up to flip to the correct station. "Any idiot could see that." He scoffed. Harry nodded not listening to House as he took in the show's opening. House dragged the visitors chair towards the bed for a better angle at the tv. He then propped his leg up on Harry's bed to rest it, and that is the scene that met Cuddy when she walked in with the lab reports. Her two best doctors zoned out as they watched day time soap.

"You've got be kidding me!" Cuddy couldn't believe it.

"I know. I thought for sure she was faking it." Harry answered. Cuddy quirked her head to the side. Was he serious? Snatching the remote Cuddy promptly turned to the tv off. Two sets of annoyed stairs were all the thanks she needed.

"I thought you would know better Dr. Potter." Cuddy reprimanded the younger doctor. Harry looked properly embarrassed at the situation but House was as brazen as ever.

"I thought it was my job to break down patient moral, but nicely done." Cuddy rolled her eyes as she waved the folder in front of their faces.

"We have the x-rays as well as the tox screen back." House's eyes brightened as he had a reasonably fun assignment of digging through Harry's records. Harry's eyes, however, narrowed slightly.

"Another tox screen? Why was that ordered?" He asked suspiciously. Cuddy sighed handing over the data to House before answering.

"Blame House." With that she turned to the white board. Several symptoms had been written already, but funnily enough several were crossed back out. Obviously Harry has argued some of them off the list. 'Point to Harry.' Cuddy thought.

Fainting spells- "Big girly baby" House had commented earlier to Harry before listing it.

Exorcist Style Vomiting

Lightning growth

Fever

Delusions of grandeur (which was crossed out)

Both House and Harry were quietly ignoring Cuddy as House looked through the reports, sighing dramatically when he found nothing that could explain the symptoms. But as House held the x-rays up to the light an understanding glint came into his eyes. Limping over to the white board, and ignoring Cuddy's annoyed protest as he pushed her out of the way, House wrote a new 'symptom.'

Child abuse – multiple bone fractures

House turned in time to catch Harry's subtle flinch. Popping a vicodin House turned his penetrating blue eyes on Harry's guarded greens.

"Sooo, daddy was the one aiming towards the medical field? Maybe you just needed a nudge in the right direction? I'm sure all those breaks were just to let you know he _loved _you." House mocked. Harry gained some confidence back at the inaccurate assumption; enough so that he felt combatable turning the tables around.

"Nope." Harry smirked and waited until just before House was about to speak again. "Actually that sounds like you're projecting a bit there. My dad was killed in the line of duty when I was a baby. On the other hand I heard your dad visited a while back, and I also heard you weren't the most hospitable son. Can't quiet burry the hatchet yet?" Cuddy held her breath as she waited for House's response. Harry felt slightly guilty trying to hurt the older man, but he felt asserting himself would be the only way House would respect him, and considering one out of ten children in the US are abused, Harry thought the odds were worth the shot. He wasn't sure whether to be happy or not when House's eyes flashed momentarily with pain from some lost repressed memory.

"Mamma's boy?" House finally asked after a moment. Harry didn't feel like playing House's game anymore and decided to just level with him.

"My mom died shortly after my dad in an auto wreck… My Uncle was a right bastard though. My room- at least until I was eleven- was our cupboard under the stairs." Harry finished his tale looking House in the eyes. Surprisingly House remained stoically quiet before nodding once. No more needed to be said. Cuddy felt like vomiting, and the intensity of the emotion the short explanation evoked in her had her heart in her throat.

"So back to nothing…" House trailed off as Harry pushed his bangs to the side revealing his lightning bolt scar. House's eyes narrowed…

To be continued…

AN: Reviews are appreciated and I have enjoyed all the ones I got so far.


	4. Discharge

AN: OK as promised my new chapter. I'm working on the next chapter already so don't flip when you get to the bottom… it'll be here soon.

Movie Review: Michael Clayton! What the hell!? If there is someone out there who can tell me what made that movie oscar worthy please explain it… maube I missed it but all I saw was a boring movie with no twists and only two remarkable scenes of acting… "Do I look like I'm negotiating?" And the ""I'm Shiva the god of death!" I can't remember that guys name but the guys who plays the insane lawyer does a great job always. He was recently in Dedication, which was really great.

Chapter Four

Discharge

"_Pleeease_ tell me how a scar shaped _exactly_ the same way as the 'tumor' could _not_ be related!?" House yelled limping into the discussion area of his office. Cameron was wearing a scowl but dutifully following behind.

"I never said it wasn't important! It just slipped my mind!" Cameron defended herself, however knowing her defense was slim at best.

"Well why not!? You were probably busy scribbling away in your journal! AC plus HP forever with hearts and flowers. Not that I blame you…. Those green eyes…. You could stare into them and…" House sighed," …just get lost." House flopped into a chair as he stared back at Cameron's mortified but rebellious posture. Foreman was smirking next to a pouting Chase. House decided he'd mock the love sick puppy latter for his crush on Cameron.

"So what exactly does the scar tell us that we already didn't know?" Foreman asked.

House rolled his eyes. "I ask the questions." Twirl of the cane. "What he said?" House asked jabbing his cane at Foreman for clarification.

No one spoke.

"Right. I think we need to visit the good Doctor's crib." House declared looking through Harry's file. "Luckily for you, Foreman, it's within walking distance so no need to _boost_ a car and breaking and entering in the same day." With a role of his eyes Foreman swiped the address from House's outstretched hands. "Take the moping blonde with you." Chase sighed before getting up to follow Foreman through the door.

"What about me?" Cameron asked wanting to help. House winced slightly as he got back to his feet. Rubbing his thigh gently to work out the knots he looked heavenward as though the answer would fall from the sky.

"Why don't you sex up the patient… maybe he'll feel like a 'show and tell' given the proper audience." House limped towards his office as he caught sight of Wilson rushing by with two coffees and a brown bag. "Oh!" He added turning back towards Cameron. "Be careful… I have it on good word from the nurses that he has a huge pet snake!" House gave an over dramatic shudder. "Make sure it doesn't get loose, though I have the feeling it will come around to you."

Cameron's face was beet red as she bid a hasty retreat. House smirked as he closed the door to his office. He made his way over to his window to view, as best he could, into Wilson's office. "What are you up to?" He wondered aloud.

"He did!?" Wilson leaned back into his chair amazed. "How did he call that?" Wilson wondered.

"Harry is very perceptive." Cuddy answered before latching onto Wilson's last mumbled comment. "He was right!?" She shrieked shocked. Wilson met her eyes for a moment.

"You've met House's dad and you know House… would that surprise you?" Wilson asked sadly. Cuddy sighed.

"I suppose not." They shared a moment of silence to just take in the highly needed caffeine the coffee offered. There was a half-eaten muffin on Wilson's desk which Cuddy had picked at as well. Just as she reached to break off another bite…

"SO! I've fallen onto something far more devious then I thought!" Cuddy and Wilson jumped as House made his way into the office closing the door harshly. Wilson and Cuddy shared a look… had he heard. "I saw that." House said referring to the look. "I've missed something." They almost sighed in relief.

"House for a cripple it seems strange I should want to offer to buy you a bell." Cuddy sighed. "Sneaky bastard." She mumbled under her breath. House waved his cane between Cuddy and Wilson before finally leaving it leveled at the shared muffin.

"I was wrong." House said alluringly. Cuddy took the bate by her expression… she thought he was serious. "I was wrong about you shacking up with scar head. You're sleeping with Wilson." He accused pointing his cane at her. Cuddy rolled her eyes before covering her face with one hand.

"House. Why do you always assume that I'm sleeping with someone new every time you see me?" Wilson asked annoyed. House rolled his eyes at his friend while giving an incredulous look.

"You are." House proclaimed.

"I am not." Wilson said offended. "I've had maybe three relationships in the last year!"

"Reeelationships…. Is that what you kids are calling it?" House asked puckishly. Cuddy sighed getting to her feet.

"I have work to do." She explained for Wilson's benefit before heading past House and out of the office. House gave one last look at Wilson.

"I'm watching you." He warned with a wave of his cane before turning on his heel, well the best he could, and limped after Cuddy.

Surprisingly it only took two corners until he had caught up with her.

"You know being so busy I find it surprising a cripple could catch you…. That is unless you wanted to be caught?"

Cuddy didn't reply for the briefest moment as she wondered about that. "I'm in heels House." She replied over her shoulder.

"And what a slimming effect they have on you cankles." House stopped short in time not to run into Cuddy who broke her pace suddenly to turn around on him.

"I _do not _have cankles!" She objected. House had to look down with his eyes to see her do to their close position. If he lowered his head even slightly they would bump heads. Her eyes were bright and angry, but some humor could be found there too.

"Maybe not." House conceded oddly bothered by their close proximity. Her lips were so close to his now. Just a breath away and…

"Oh… alright." Cuddy had no programming for a scenario were House honestly conceded, but as she caught the look in his eyes she had to swallow the sudden formation of her heart in her throat. "I have to go." She said nervously.

"Right." House replied. They both turned and headed off in opposite directions without looking back.

Cameron stared though the glass window at the sleeping form of their newest patient. She could not believe she had forgotten about his scar, and as much as she hated to admit it, House was right. There was absolutely no way for the scar and the growth not to be related. He was also more than likely right about Harry… he knew more than he was saying… Sighing Cameron decided to try and get to the bottom of it.

Cameron quietly made her way into the room before heading over to the side of the bed. Gently she rubbed his shoulder in order to wake him.

"Dr. Potter?" For a moment his eyes clouded over as he tried to remember where he was. There was a sharp change when his eyes finally lit up in comprehension.

"Call me Harry please."

Cameron smiled. "Harry…" She sighed. There was no way she wanted to be the bad guy, but… "What aren't you telling us?" Her voice was soft and pleading. Harry looked down towards his lap.

"I don't know what you mean." He replied quietly. Cameron's eyes lit up as anger surged through her.

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I MEAN!" She took a steadying breath and though her voice was now much more quiet, the anger and fear was still strongly laced between every syllable. "You know something about what is causing this, and if you don't cooperate fully then you might as well just put a gun to you head yourself! How dare you ask for help as a doctor and patient, and not treat us with the same respect that you expect!?" Harry's eyes widened marginally during the first part of her speech before they took on a slightly guilty, defeated appearance.

"You're right. I haven't been one-hundred percent truthful." Harry said slowly. Cameron sighed. Maybe he would open up now. "I think I'll be checking out. Could you have my release forms ready." Ice filled Cameron's heart. He was leaving and it was her fault.

"I-"

"Please." Harry interrupted. Cameron sighed before nodding sadly and walking away.

Harry looked down at his lap wanting to laugh at the situation. He would have to leave again as his past caught up with him. First it was Sacred Heart and now Princeton Plainsboro. His past always seemed to catch up with him.

To be continued…

AN: Kinda short but I thought this would be a nice cliff-like ending for the chapter. Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
